Once upon a Tower
by GothicaWaywardAngels94
Summary: Dean never really believed in much of anything, he took whatever he needed and left. This time though, he develops a friendship with a strange angel who lives in isolation. An angel that's got the social skills of a broom, a strange pet, and a fear of heights. Destiel, fairytale!verse... Chapter seven; in which Cas' father's name is 'Father'
1. The Blessing

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but here goes…

My other half of crazy, aka the bff Tamiko, and I were having a discussion (argument) on my 'creepy and morbid' (her words, not mine) likes and dislikes. This all started because I told her that I don't really like the whole Disney fairytale thing, mostly Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, etc, as it is always about a damsel in distress being rescued by a handsome and wealthy prince. When she started to go all batshit crazy on me I defended myself by saying that _some _of them weren't that bad, namely Tangled, Mulan and Princess and the Frog, then something happened and she dared me to write a Destiel (not my OTP, but I love 'em) Fairytale AU fic, so here it is…

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable names, scenarios and quotes seen here belong to either Kripke or Walt Disney, if they were mine, I wouldn't be considering a student loan for college, now would i?**

**(insert cheesy beginning here)**

* * *

**Chapter One, The Blessing**

'Once upon a time', the universe was divided into five specific realms; the human realm, the Fae realm, the angel realm, the demon realm and Purgatory. The realms, mostly the angel, Fae and human, lived in harmony for the most part, but tension arose when King Crowley of the demon realm declared that the humans were too weak to rule themselves. The king then decided that the angels would try to overtake the humans and it would be more 'diplomatic' if he were to overthrow the human kings. His plan went sour when his beloved, but rebellious daughter, Megara, fell in love with the angel prince, Michael. The demon king then declared that as long as he had family in the angel royal court, peace would be kept between angels and demons.

Now, Megara and Michael faced great opposition from both royal families, and greater opposition was faced when it was discovered that the demon princess could not bear children. For years they tried, only to leave them depressed, even more so when King Charles died and Queen Rebekah fell ill, leaving Michael and his brothers in charge of the throne. Megara then became queen of the angel realm and prayed to the gods that they would aid her in bearing an heir to the throne.

At a royal ball, nobles from all the lands were invited to celebrate the first year of Michael and Megara's reign, and an enchantress, named Ruby, told the queen that she would grant her one wish in return for a safe and stable home in the angel kingdom.

"Whatever it is your heart desires the most, dear queen," Ruby said "That, and that alone I shall give you, but you must be specific, magic is a tricky thing."

The queen thought long and hard before she spoke,

"I would like a son," she said, softly. "A perfect heir to the throne, with eyes truer than a clear summer's day, hair as dark as ebony, and lips as red as blood."

Ruby smiled contently at the queen, and took her hand.

"As you have wished, so shall it be." She said, "A son of perfect lineage, twice blessed and pure, as your wish was, and his rule will surpass those of his ancestors, his name shall be Castiel, for he shall be king of change."

And with that, the enchantress disappeared in a huff of stardust, and the queen felt an unfamiliar thump in her belly. She smiled fondly and placed a hand on it, whispering;

"Castiel, a king of change."

* * *

**Take that, Tami! I did it, and now you owe me five bucks, of chocolate, whichever you prefer….**

**Hope you guys like it, it's sort of a snow white vibe here, and I did read somewhere that Castiel is "the angel of Thursday, Jupiter, new change and temperance." , in case you wonder… Tell me what you think, and there'll be more soon.**

**-Deanna**


	2. All Hail The Prince Castiel

Okay, chapter two: here goes…

**I Don't Own Supernatural, it's characters or anything else that is recognizable in this fic!, Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Two, All Hail The Prince Castiel**

The day of the prince's birth was one of excitement and antipation in all the kingdoms and realms. The kings of the human realm were present, as well as the rulers of the Fae realm, King Crowley, and the angel royal court.

"Behold, I give to you, prince Castiel, he who shall bring prosperity to all our lands!" the king's advisor, Zachariah, said.

The kingdom rejoiced, and the highest members of each royal family stepped forward to bestow their gifts on the newborn prince.

The Fae king, Oberon, went first, giving the prince ability to communicate with the creatures of the land.

Then, the kings of the human world came along, giving the prince gifts such as gold and jewels, and a special, sapphire crown that was made of the finest jewels they could find.

"Thank you, it is appreciated." The king said, as he stood beside his queen and their child.

Next came the queen of purgatory, Eve. She gave the prince her blessing and a promise that her people would never bring him harm.

King Crowley was next, and Megara held her baby closer as her father approached.

"Relax, child," the king stated, "I give my word that as long as there is one of my flesh and blood ruling this realm, I will ensure peace among us."

"Thank you, father." She said, with a smile.

The king of demons kissed his only daughter and his grandson. "Anytime, love." He said.

"Now for the blessing of the archangels." King Michael said, his voice deep and rumbling and resounding through the room.

The king gathered his two most powerful siblings; Gabriel, Raphael and commenced the final blessing.

The three brothers spoke in unison:

"Castiel, son of Michael and Megara, we give unto you the gifts of:"

"Temperance, so you will be fair and just, resisting all impure lusts." Raphael said, looking at gabriel, who smirked.

"Innocence, so you may see through unbiased eyes and judge the heart rather than appearance." Gabriel said

"And finally, my son, I bestow unto you the gift of flight, so you may take your rightful place as heir to the throne of the angels." Michael thundered.

At this moment all the angels stood and stretched their arms towards the little prince, whose bright blue eyes were wide open and staring up at the peculiar sight.

"Now, we bless thee, Castiel, a warrior and a teacher, a conqueror and healer, a friend and king." They recited, the benediction that was passed down throughout all the generations of the kingdom.

Just then, a bright, golden light surrounded the infant as he was suspended in thin air. Megara grabbed for her son in a panic, but Michael held her back, assuring her that it was completely normal, that he was just getting his wings. The lights swirled around the entire royal family, and the choirs of angels sang in perfect harmony as they welcomed the infant's wings; lustrous, strong…

And a silvery blue.

"Definitely twice blessed," Gabriel quipped, as the rest of the family marvelled at the unique wings.

* * *

"This can't be good, Meg. Wings are supposed to be pure white…Archangel's wings are golden, something is wrong with him." Michael said, pacing through the royal bedroom, nervously.

"Are you sure the enchantress can be trusted?" Raphael offered, only to gain a glare from everyone in the room.

"Oh, come on Raphie!" Gabriel said with a smirkand a nudge to his brother's shoulder, "I think the kid looks cute, they match his eyes!"

"True, and he can't get lost in a crowd," Meg said. "Besides, he's the first kid to be born to an archangel and a demon, he's supposed to be different."

"I suppose," Michael said, sitting beside his wife and child.

"And I do sense an awful amount of power from those… the wings." Raphael added. "The twice blessed thing was really true."

"Okay then, let's leave the baby to rest." Meg said, laying the sleeping child in his crib.

Everyone left the room, Gabriel picking Raphael up by the shirt and flying him out of the room, and Meg and Michael laughing at the sight.

Just as they left, someone entered the room, placing a hand on the infant and whispering in a strange language. Castiel cooed at the newcomer, and stared at the strange face, giggling.

"Rest well my child, and may the stars protect you you as you sleep." The stranger said, offering the baby a finger to toy with.

* * *

In the morning, when the queen came to check on her newborn, she saw an empty crib and a note:

"Your light is stolen."

All the queen do when she saw that was let out a resounding, agonized cry.

* * *

**So here's chapter two, wondering who stole the baby, and why? You'll see…**


	3. Devil's Traps and Exorcisms

**So… Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Devil's Traps and Exorcisms**

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"Cas, what are you doing?" a voice called from across the room.

"Nothing, father, just… looking outside." The child replied, sitting by the tower window.

"Why?" his father asked, walking over to him.

Cas sighed, putting his little hand out of the window, only to have it zapped by the invisible force there. He sighed again.

"It is just that I have never been out of this tower before, and I feel like something is missing." Cas said again, spreading his wings unintentionally.

"Don't. You . Dare. Those abominations should not be on display, how many times do I have to warn you about those monstrosities?" his father said, as calmly as always.

The wings automatically shrunk back down to the boy's back, and he looked down, sniffling. That was when he felt arms around him, cold and gripping.

"You must not feel ashamed, son. It is not your fault that those things are hideous deformities." His father assured him.

He stiffened as he felt a tear fall down his face, moving quickly to wipe it away from his face.

"Tears are for the weak humans that plague this realm, Cas. Even you are better than those hairless apes." His father said again, softly.

"Yes, father." Cas replied, sitting back don and staring at the trees that covered all of the space around their home.

He wanted to know what was hiding behind those branches, wanted to be able to travel out of this, out of his home. He understood that he was different, his father had made that clear to him ever since he could remember. But why was he? Why was he cursed? Had his mother done something bad enough to cause this to happen to her son?

"Now, son, why don't you help me out here, I'm not feeling too well." His father said.

"Yes, father." Came the automatic response.

Cas turned around and pressed a hand to his icy chest, releasing some of his essence to his father. There was always this strange chill up his spine whenever he did it, a feeling that he didn't quite grasp.

* * *

…_13 years later…_

"_STOP, THIEF!" the guard shouted, running after the young boy._

_The child was _caught_ by a woman, who looked at him in disappointment._

"_Hey, Ellen." The boy said._

"_Dean, how many times will I have to tell you that stealing is wrong?" she reprimanded, grabbing the loaf of bread form the boy._

"_But I'm so hungry!" Dean whined, as he was dragged away by the ear._

"_What would your brother think if he saw you doing this?" Ellen said, stooping to stare the boy in the eyes._

"_Sammy would be mad, saying something about how I shouldn't." Dean said, _

"_Sometimes I think that kid's too smart for six years old. He might even be smarter than you." Ellen said._

"_Ain't that the truth." Dean replied, going off with Ellen._

That moment was all he could remember as he hiked up the side of the throne room of the angel castle.

"You sure this is safe?" Azazel called from behind him.

"You ask that when we're halfway up? Smart…" Dean quipped a he scaled his way to the top.

Associating with demons wasn't Dean's usual thing, but when he heard of the attempt to steal the crown jewels he just had to jump at it, even if it meant working with two of the worst lowlifes in all the realms – Alistair and Azazel.

"What are you doing now, you cretin?" Alistair called as Dean pried at the roof of the tower.

"Baking cookies. Want one?" Dean said, sarcastically.

"Shh!" Azazel warned, "Do you want us to get caught?"

"As much as I hate the puny little human, he's the only one that can get in the castle without being sensed." Alistair grumbled.

"Thanks toots, but you're not my type, too ugly." Dean smirked, before he got the panel loose.

They let him down slowly, trying their best to not be detected by the guard that was watching the room. Idiot had his back turned to the jewels, clearly he was new at this.

Dean filled a bag with the jewels and was hoisted back out of the room, a big, broad smile plastered across his face at a job well done.

"Well, boys, I'll take my share and be on my way." He said, grabbing a crown out of the large, full bag.

"That's all you want? Stupid, simple human." Azazel said, with a laugh.

Dean smirked softly, before throwing a bottle of holy water on the two demons.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis_..." Dean recited, and watched as the black smoke whirled out of the two demons.

"Haha, dumbasses." He smirked

Just then, the alarms were sounded and guards came flying out of the castle, swords at the ready.

"Oh, crap!" Dean said, dropping the rest of the jewels and running off with the crown.

He spotted a horse across the field and ran towards it, jumping on it and riding through the gateway and back into the human realm. To his dismay, he forgot that at the other end of the gateway was a forest, legendary for being filled with ferocious animals. The forest sky was covered in vines and branches, hardly any light came through.

"That's just great. Either turn back and die a slow, painful death or go forward and die a slow, painful death." Dean said, with a laugh.

The horse whinnied as if it understood what its rider was saying, and continued forward into the forest.

"Guess that's the way I'd pick eventually.' He said again.

As Dean rode through the forest he stumbled upon a tall, old tower, covered almost completely in vines and surrounded by a devil's trap.

"Strange…" he said as he dismounted the horse and walked up to the tower.

He ripped off some of the vines to see that the tower was also covered in symbols he knew as enochian banishing and cloaking symbols.

"Hidden from angels and demons in the middle of the killer forest, huh?" Dean said, noticing that there were stone steps leading up the side of the tower. "Let's see what's hiding up there."

He climbed up the stone steps cautiously, and was startled as the horse was dragged off into the forest by vines. He lost his footing and almost fell.

"Sorry, buddy." He said as he continued into the tower.

Dean got to the window and stepped inside, slowly and carefully. He looked around to see that the room was dark and almost empty, except for a bed, a closet and some books.

"Well, that was uneventful," he said, walking further into the room.

He would soon have to take back those words as he was whacked in the back of the head by a very frightened, very strong…

Cas.

* * *

**Man, this chapter makes me so angry! I got stuck so many times, you wouldn't even know…**

**So anyway, please review and tell me if it was as terrible as I think it was…**

**p.s., the exorcism was found on the internet… **


	4. Out Of It

**Yeah, well I seem to be on a roll with this story, I guess trying to prove your bff wrong is a really good muse…**

**Disclaimer: I no own, Kripke does**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Out Of It**

Dean woke to see that he was strapped to a chair by…cloth? He looked down on his leg to see a light brown chipmunk staring up at him.

"Ah! Get it off me!" he shrieked, in a 'manly' way, trying to rock his way out of the chair and falling sideways in the process.

The rodent ran across the room, to a dark spot where Dean could see the silhouette of someone standing.

"Struggling will not help. You are trapped." The person said, but Dean being perpetually stubborn, struggled anyway.

The person stepped closer, but not close enough for Dean to see entirely who it was. He could see that it was a boy…no, an _angel_ as his wings stayed shadowed in the corner of the room.

The chipmunk ran up to the angel's shoulder and sat there.

"Balthazar, why would you scare him like that?" the angel asked the critter.

The critter squeaked into the angel's ear, and he paused before responding.

"That was unnecessary." The angel said again, in a reprimanding tone.

"You do know that thing's a rat, right?" Dean asked, slowly.

"No, his name is Balthazar, and I am Cas." The angel replied.

"Right," Dean said before wincing.

"I have caused you discomfort." Cas said, tilting his head and staring at Dean.

"You hit me… over the head." Dean gritted out.

"…with a broomstick." Cas finished.

Dean stared at the strange angel, confused and making eye contact, until it became a sort of staredown between them. Cas proved himself the victor, as Dean blinked several times before he blinked once.

"Why?" Dean asked, slowly.

"Simple, you were intruding, and you are human. What do you want?" Cas responded.

"Where is my bag?" Dean asked, in a panic.

"The contents of the bag are hidden somewhere in this room." Cas answered.

Dean looked over at the strange angel, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"You could at least fix this chair, it isn't particularly comfortable down here." Dean said.

But the angel made no move except to look down look down at his – its – bare feet. Dean laughed as he saw the apprehensive look on the being's face.

"What are you, scared of a little human?" Dean quipped, "I won't bite."

Cas stepped out of the shadows completely to reveal his wings in the process. Dean was dumbfounded. He had never seen angel wings like that, but then again, he had only seen a few angels in his lifetime. The angel stepped even closer to him and Dean could peer into extremely blue eyes, even if it was from a slanted angle. He stared at the angel, examining him. He saw the bluish silver wings that were clutched so tightly to the angel's back; the dark, tousled hair that was on its head; the pale skin that looked as if it had never touched sunlight. He could also tell that this angel was younger than he was, he was thin, but not sickly thin.

"So, Cas. How about you give me back my crown now?" Dean said as he was set back up in the chair.

The chipmunk scurried up in Dean's lap again, staring up into the man's eyes and chattering.

"That's a very good idea, Balthazar. But father would not be pleased with that." Cas responded.

"You can understand that thing?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Why, yes." Cas said, "He is telling me to make you take me out of the tower in exchange for your crown."

"What, can't you get out by yourself?" Dean asked, then immediately remembered the symbols on the side of the tower.

"No, I am not allowed to. My father has kept me here because it is dangerous in the outside world." Cas replied.

"Dangerous? To an angel?" Dean quipped, earning an angry hiss form the chipmunk.

Dean sneered back at the animal, before he realized how stupid he must look. Cas took the time to untie the fabric from Dean's arms and legs, staring up into his eyes while he did so. There was something different about this human, he wasn't as vile as father made them out to be. He didn't seem to want to hurt Cas, didn't care that he had wings. He just wanted his crown.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Dean asked, "My name's Dean by the way."

"Well, Dean, my father will be back in a week's time from his trip. And then you can get your crown back." Cas said, as Dean stood and searched the room.

"You will not find it, I assure you. I do not even know where Balthazar hid it." Cas said again.

Dean looked over at the little chipmunk, and could've sworn it stuck its tongue out at him, and blew a raspberry. He arched an eyebrow in confusion, before he nodded.

"Okay, tell me what I need to do." He said to the angel.

The chipmunk chittered again, and the angel nodded at him before saying,

"Remove the devil's trap from outside. That should do it." Cas said

Dean nodded and slipped through the window, effectively breaking the largest circle of the devil's trap and smudging one of the symbols on the wall. For the first time in his life, Cas stuck his hand through the window without fear of a shock. He gasp as he felt the sun's rays hit his hand and the soft wind caressing his skin. He looked at the small chipmunk perched on his shoulder and stepped out onto the steps, walking slowly down to the surface.

He gasped at the feeling of grass under his feet, the roughness of tree bark under his palms. Dean stared at the boy, confused at his amazement. He looked even smaller, almost childlike as he ran his hands through the grass and laid flat, wings splayed and eyes closed.

"Okay, kid…what now?" Dean said.

Cas looked down, confused.

"I… I want to see everything; I've never left that tower before, I want to go outside of this forest, see the sun, and stars… anything but trees." He replied, staring up at the obstructed sky. "I want to see other beings."

"I can do that…" Dean replied,

Cas closed his eyes again, and Balthazar scurried onto one of his wings.

"But first…which way is North?"

* * *

**Okay… I have no idea what the hell just happened in my brain, hopefully it's not that bad…**

**Next chapter we learn of Cas' captor, and the plot will thicken…hopefully**


	5. The Forest and The Sun

**Well, here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure… in which I will attempt to give a clue to Cas' captor, and an example of his 'uniqueness'**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a 30 something year old man with an insanely great imagination to you? No? Well then I don't think I'm Eric Kripke…**

* * *

**The Forest and The Sun**

"So, Cas." Dean started. "How about you tell me how you got in that tower?"

Cas looked over at him blankly, before walking ahead to look at some flowers growing on a vine.

"My father hid me there because I was different; there is nothing else in the world like me." Cas said, looking down. "He says that when I was born they tried to cut off my wings. He says that they are abominations, and dangerous, so he hid me to keep me safe."

As he spoke, he could see his father's cold, blue eyes, and his cold skin...

"Okay…" Dean replied, more to himself than to Cas.

Castiel turned towards the tower all of a sudden.

"This is a mistake. I should not go with you." He said "Why would I disobey my father like this!"

The angel sat on a fallen tree trunk in the darkness of the woods. His shoulders were slumped and his wings drew tightly in his back. The chipmunk stood beside him, nuzzling into his side and chittering something. Dean stood to the side, leaning on a tree.

"Hey, kid. Maybe you should go back." He tried, "I can get my crown, you and your dad keep your relationship, it's all good." Dean said as he stepped closer to Cas.

Balthazar skittered up to the top of a tree and started to make some very strange noises. Cas jumped up immediately and hid behind Dean's back, clinging on to him in fear.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked, pulling a knife from his boot.

"Balthazar said that something big is coming!" Cas said, panicked.

They then heard rustling coming from the bushes in front of them, followed by the sound of branches breaking and Balthazar chittering in fear.

"This would be a good time for you to flap those wings and take off, Cas." Dean said, bracing for whatever was to come.

Cas just held on to him tighter, trembling even more when Dean shifted and Balthazar climbed up on his shoulder. Dean thought of how stupid they must look huddled together like that.

Then, the bushes opened to reveal…

A horse.

* * *

"Really?" Dean said, looking up at the chipmunk, who shrugged.

The horse was the same one Dean had stolen – borrowed- from the palace. It looked scared though, the brown mane filled with thorns and the saddle gone.

"Something has scared her." Cas stated, walking over to the horse.

He put a hand on the horse's long nose, comforting the animal softly and carefully. The horse brayed as if speaking to Cas and Dean rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"You know, comforting horses in the middle of the forbidden forest is nice and all, but I really don't wanna be eaten by what was trying to make the horse a snack." He said.

"She says that she was pulled away by vines, they tried to strangle her for trespassing." Cas said.

"Awesome." Dean replied, sarcastically, and the chipmunk started to 'talk' again.

"Balthazar said you should stop so being insensitive." Cas replied. "He also said that the forest is enchanted, as a result of the cloaking spells on the tower. That's why it's covered in vines and harms those who enter it."

"Nice, and I say that we should get out of here as soon as possible, agreed?" Dean said.

All three (Cas, the chipmunk and the horse) nodded, and walked ahead of Dean and out of the forest.

The first time Cas ever saw the sun was now. He just stood there, staring at the ball of light and the cloudless sky in awe. He had never imagined it to be so bright… so beautiful. It was so beautiful it hurt.

"It's so beautiful it hurts my eyes…" he whispered to himself.

"Nope, it's so bright that it hurts your eyes… people don't just stare directly into the sun, Cas. Well not unless they wanna go blind." Dean quipped.

"I've never… seen something so bright before." Cas mused, taking his eye off and looking at Dean.

"Yep, it's about the brightest thing you'll ever see." Dean said, walking forward.

Cas lost focus as Dean walked further and further away from him.

"W-where are you going?" Cas said, running behind him.

"Well, you wanted to see 'other beings', so let's go." Dean smiled, holding on to the reigns of the horse and walking. Cas followed closely behind, a small smile on his face and Balthazar on his shoulder.

* * *

**Well, next chapter, guys….**

**My Cas is a sad, strange, precious little angel.**


	6. Your Eyes Interest Me

Disclaimer: Kripke owns! And I ain't Kripke!

* * *

Chapter 6: "Your eyes interest me"

It was getting dark, and fast too, the sun had already begun to set. Dean thought that they would have to stop to rest soon, it wasn't wise to travel in the forest at night, especially with someone as hopelessly clueless as Cas. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

"Wow, I am starving!" he said as he picked a few berries off a branch.

He looked at them carefully, and deciphered that they were safe to eat. Balthazar tittered at him loudly, angrily, and he sneered at the annoying little rat as he gulped down a handful of berries.

"Dean, no!" Cas said as he ran towards him.

"What? You wanted some?" Dean asked, incredulously, sticking another handful of berries towards Cas.

"No, but Balthazar has informed me that those berries are poisonous." Cas said, calm as ever.

Dean's eyes widened in shock as he spat the remainder of the berries out of his mouth and onto the chipmunk, who protested.

"Am I gonna die?" he asked, panicked, as his vision started to dim.

"Not sure, are you feeling blind or tired?" Cas asked.

"Tired, really really tired." Dean replied as he slumped forward and onto the angel, who fell to the ground due to the added weight.

Balthazar ran over and chittered in Cas' ear, and the angel nodded slowly, wrapping his wings around the unconscious man and himself.

* * *

Dean woke to see the shimmer of silvery blue wings surrounding him. He was face to face with a sleeping Cas, for some reason, and there was the crackling of a fire behind them. He gathered his wits and shifted away from the sleeping angel, fighting against the comfort of the soft wings. He remembered eating the berries, and Cas saying something about feeling blind, then he remembered falling on top of the skinny angel.

Obviously, Cas had built a fire, and wrapped them both in his wings for warmth, but Dean was drenched in his own sweat, did angels really need to be _that_ warm? He turned to look at the sleeping Cas. He looked even more innocent with his eyes closed, breathing evenly with his wings wrapped protectively around him. Dean noticed that he was drenched in sweat, too.

Okay, so maybe Cas didn't need to be extremely warm. He remembered when he and his brother were younger and Sam was sick, Ellen used to wrap him in blankets saying that he could sweat out the illness. Maybe that's what Cas was trying, and it definitely worked.

Dean felt stupid, deciding that next time he saw strange berries on a bush on the outskirts of the forbidden forests, he'd ask Cas and Balthazar if they were safe to eat. He settled back to sleep beside the fire with thoughts of the dark haired, blued eyed angel that had recently saved his life.

Cas woke up first, the sun high in the sky once more. The horse, Ana, was munching on some grass and Balthazar was in tree. By this time the fire was completely out and looked around to see Dean on the opposite side of the fire, curled up and sleeping. He went over to see if he was okay.

"Dean, are you alive?" he asked, shaking Dean awake.

"Nghh, five more minutes, Ellen.." Dean mumbled, and Cas sighed at the sound of his voice.

Cas found himself examining Dean's features. He was the only human Cas knew, and not what Cas had expected him to be. His father had described humans as vile and miserable creatures, hideous and weak and hairless apes that plagued the land. But Dean wasn't vile, and he definitely wasn't hideous. He just seemed to be…searching for something that neither himself nor Cas knew.

Cas found himself counting the little dots –freckles, Balthazar called them- that seemed to dance on Dean's face. Dean opened his eyes to see vivid blue ones staring back at him. Cas stared at him for a while before Dean spoke up.

"Personal space, Cas." He said, but the angel tilted his head all innocently and continued staring at him.

"Your eyes interest me." Cas said, plainly, as he moved away

That confused and amused Dean a bit. Honestly, he didn't even know how to react to it, so he just shrugged it off.

"Anyway," he started "Thanks for saving my life, whatever you did."

"Balthazar said that I should tell you that if you died, it was because you were an idiot. I told him it was an unkind thing to say." Cas replied.

"Yeah, that furball just loves me, doesn't he?" Dean sarcastically replied.

"No, he just tolerates you." Cas replied.

"Let's just get goin'." Dean said, getting up and walking off.

Cas followed behind him, his lips curved into something unfamiliar to him…

A smile.

* * *

Phew! I did it! Comment and tell me if I did bad…


	7. It's a Bit Strange, Don't You Think?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and Eric Kripke and whoever else helps to write Supernatural (Which is in its eighth season and still AWESOME!). I claim no ownership whatsoever.

A/N: I am not dead, for all of you who saw no updates, I also have not abandoned any of my stories… they will all be updated as soon as I'm out of my rut. Tami, my other half, has however abandoned fanfiction completely for reasons unknown, so if you see these tales taking a turn for the worst, just PM me and inform me so I can rein them back in line. Anyway, here's chapter seven…

* * *

Chapter 7: **It's a Bit Strange, Don't You Think?**

Dean stood and watched as the strange angel made conversation with the chipmunk he called 'Balthazar'. At first he thought Cas was crazy, I mean, come on, a talking rat? Now, however, seeing that this talking rat had helped to save his life, he wasn't so sceptical at the idea that Cas could understand animal-speak. The horse, Ana, refused to let Dean re-saddle her so they could get to wherever they were going a little bit faster, and Cas has told him that it was because 'she' was traumatized and in pain.

"There should be a clearing up ahead, near a stream." Dean said, as soon as he felt he was familiar with the surrounding.

Cas gave a nod, and walked ahead of him through the trees, seeming to touch every plant that they passed with glee. It was kind of cute, like a child being let outside to play for the first time, the way he would light up at a new colour, a new smell, a new animal. It was also kind of sad to Dean, it reminded him of his brother and that was something he needed to put at the back of his mind if he wanted to keep sane.

"Dean, look!" Cas said pointing up at a small creature in the trees.

At first glace it looked like a hummingbird, but peering closer Dean saw that it was a fairy, and Dean really didn't like fairies. He brushed it away from Cas' face, fully aware of the pranks and tricks the fae would pull on unsuspecting passers-by. They had almost kidnapped him when he was younger.

And how the hell did the fairy end up leaving the fae realm, anyway?

"She won't hurt us, Dean. She wants to help." Cas said, a serious look on his face as the fairy perched on his shoulder. "She says my wings will attract a lot of attention, because of the colour. She can make them normal for the rest of our journey."

Dean looked at the pint sized creature, emerald wings fluttering and blond hair looking long enough to weigh it down a bit. He folded hi arms awkwardly and shook his head.

"I don't trust it. Last time one said it could give me and Sam a snack and almost took me from my family." Dean stated.

The small creature chimed at this, whirling around Cas and seeming to spin a white cloak. It covered him with it, revealing clean, snow white wings as it zoomed away from them. Cas ruffled his wings to get a better view, instantly remembering his father's voice….

* * *

…Seven Years Earlier…

"Boy, what did I say about those infernal things!" his father shouted as his wings spread all on their own.

"I-I-I did not mean to, father, they sometimes do it on their own." He said in his defence.

"Those things should not be put on display! They are abominations! No one should have to see you gallivanting with those monstrosities spread like they are a gift and not a curse! Do you hear?" his father said.

"Yes, father." He replied, staring at the floor in shame.

Cas never understood why his father hated his wings. Sure, he said they were abominations, that all other angels had white or golden wings, but were they really that bad? That night he sat by the window, trying to peer through the heavily forested layer above him, hoping to see if anything hid behind the trees. He was lonely then; no Balthazar or Dean to keep him company, and his father was almost always away, leaving Cas to do nothing but sit and stare at a candle, since the trees outside allowed very little light to pass through….

"Hey, Cas? You with me, man?" Dean asked, snapping his fingers at the unresponsive angel.

Cas seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in at that, peering at Dean with wide, ocean blue eyes, making him fell like they were standing a little (a lot) too close. Dean held him by the shoulder and made him step back a little. Cas cocked his head to the side.

"I need to teach you the concept of personal space." He muttered, and Cas' eyes squinted in confusion.

After what this kid was saying about the sun, and how he looked at everything, and what he said about his father, Dean seriously started to think about why Cas was in that tower. Sure, he understood that the wings were different, odd maybe, but he didn't understand why someone's own parent would call them an abomination and put them to live in the damn forbidden forest of all places.

"So, Cas. What's your dad like?" Dean asked as they walked slowly.

Cas obviously didn't hear him as he was currently staring up at the sky and counting clouds. So Dean nudged his shoulder. The angel stared at him, wide eyed and curious.

"What's your father like?" Dean asked again.

"He is like a father. He feeds me, clothes me and teaches me, like a parent should." Cas replied.

"Okay," Dean replied, walking ahead of the angel and the horse.

He suddenly stopped and turned toward them.

"What's his name?" He asked again.

"Whose name?" Cas asked

"Your father's! I mean, the guy's gotta have a name, right?" Dean said, folding his arms.

"I suppose he does." Cas replied, blinking incredulously. "But I do not know it."

The angel continued to walk alongside the horse while Dean stood there dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you don't know his name?" Dean asked

Cas looked at him and tilted his head.

"I needn't know his name if I call him father." The angel said.

Dean huffed a laugh. He sort of agreed to that a bit. But he still found it a bit strange.

* * *

Man, I feel so bad about this chapter, like it really sucks... please review, need constructive criticisms, stat!


End file.
